Friends With Benefits
by SplishySplash
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, what happens when they find the spell to kill Voldemort and it involves the two.
1. Chapter One

**Friends with Benefit**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and or any other Charaters, except the ones that I have made up. No money is being made for this story.

A/n I hope you all enjoy this story, I have it mostly written and just have to type the rest.

**Chapter One**

It had been a very rough day for Harry the day started when he woke up late by Hermione, who had come to find him. She had waited for him to dress, making them late for breakfast, which by the time they got to the Great Hall, they were lucky to get a piece of toast, making them late for potions, losing Gryffindor ten points each.

Harry gave Hermione a look of sympathy and she smiled back making his day a little brighter.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what would happen if you added the eye of newt before the oak leaves?" Asked Professor Snape.

"Harry looked at Hermione searching for answers, but she gave him nothing. "I don't know, sir." She said truthfully.

"Wrong answer, Mr. Potter, would you care to try again?" sneered Snape.

"I really don't know." Said Harry trying to keep his temper in check, Hermione who was next to him, put her hand on his leg giving in a gentle squeeze.

"Miss Granger, will you please answer, seeing that Mr. Popular couldn't answer it himself." said Snape making the Slytherins laugh."

"It would make the drinker fall in to a deep sleep for up to four days." She said confidently despite the Slytherins laugh.

"Correct, but five more points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter not answering the question." said Snape, challenging Harry to speak.

Harry was about to speak out, but Hermione took a hold of his hand. "It's ok, Harry."

"You should be rewarded, not punished."he said an angry whisper.

"It's ok, I promise." She said squeezing his hand.

"SILENCE."yelled Snape. "Or I shall be forced to take more points from Gryffindor."

Harry glared at Snape and went to work on his potion.

The rest of the class was uneventful except Dean put the eye of newt before the oak leaves, causing him to fall into the promised sleep, costing Gryffindor twenty-five points.

After the class ended, Harry and Hermione left, to go find Ron, because he wasn't taking potions this year, to head for Care of Magical Creatures.

When they did meet up with him, he was star struck.

". . .yeah, so I am taking Luna to Hogsmeade on Saturday." Ron said excitedly.

"Nice mate." said Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Im excited for you two." Said Hermione.

"So its true." Said a voice from behind the trio, "Weasley's got a girlfriend." its was Malfoy.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"Oh, feisty one you have there Potter, god Potter you could do much better that a mudblood." said Malfoy

"If you know what is good for you, ferret boy, you'll keep your mouth shut." Threaten Harry.

"Protective of your whore are you?" sneered Malfoy. Harry was about to tackle him.

"_Stupify_" shouted Hermione. "You fowl, you jerk. . . "

"Hermione?"said Ron. " Wicked, now lets castrate him."

"You should've let me punch him, Hermione." Said Harry.

"No, you don't need to be in trouble." she said softly.

"Your right. .. . " he started, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain why Mr. Malfoy is unconscious?" she asked.

"Well you see. . ." He started but Hermione jumped in.

"I did it, I stunned him." She said confidently. " He was provoking us and. . "

"He was talking crap about Hermione and Harry, and Harry was about to punch him and she stunned him." explained Ron.

"Is that so, Mr. Weasley? We shall deal with this later." said Professor Mcgonagall. "as for now, Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, right now, as for the two of you, get to class."

Harry looked at Hermione and she again gave him a smile of reassurance and he and Mcgonagall headed into the castle. Mcgonagall stopped muttered a spell and Malfoy sat up looking bewildered, Hermione looked at Ron and they both laughed.

"Do you know what this is about?" asked Harry.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"This meeting with Dumbledore."

"Im not at all sure, but I do not question the Headmasters ways."

"Ok." he said as they reached the giant statue.

"Sugar Quill." said Mcgonagall as the statue jumped aside. When Harry entered the office he saw Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, Lupin and Sirius.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"We think we have a way to kill Voldemort." Said Sirius.

Really?" asked Harry surprised.

"A couple of years ago, this book found its way in to my possession," started Dumbledore. "I had Tonks analyze it and she found a spell capable of killing Voldemort." Dumbledore handed the book over to Harry.

"_Potter Family Book of Spells_?" asked Harry

"Yeah," Said Dumbledore. "It was found after your parents were killed, I never really thought about it till the start of this year when Tonks saw it on the book shelf."

"I looked over it, analyzed, practically memorized it, and I found this spell. .. ." Started Tonks, " If you turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four, that is the page the spell is on."

Harry turned to the page and the title of the spell was called _The Spell of Infinity_. " The spell of infinity is used to kill anything that has caused pain to a member of the Potter Family, It takes one Potter and his or her's lover, then a incantation must be said together _aime reem kiln ormit metaphi_ followed by the Potter must say 'cause us no more harm' and the one who has caused the pain shall parish from the earth into the fiery pits of perdition." Harry Read out loud. "Ok, but the whole lover thing confuses me."

"Well to put it in shout you have to sleep with someone who will say this spell with you." said Remus in a rush.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry

"You have to shag a girl and get her to say the spell with you." Said Moody bluntly.

"What!" said Harry, turning red.

"You heard me." Said Moody.

"So let me get this strait, I have to sleep with someone in order to save the wizarding world?" said Harry getting angry.

"Calm down Harry. " said Sirius gently.

"God I hate this." Harry Said into his hands.

"What is wrong Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't want to have sex just to save the world, I want to be married when I do it for the first time

and I want to be in love with the girl." Said Harry.

"Well if you want to get married, that could be arranged." Said Dumbledore.

"That's not the point." Said Harry, falling on to a chair and putting his head into his hands.

"Well what is then." asked Tonks.

"Who will marry me in order to save the world? Nobody, they would all ch...." Harry said , but was interrupted.

"What about Hermione?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, the way she is always there for you, she'd do it." Said Remus comfortingly.

"I can't do that." Harry said quietly.

"Why not?" asked Tonks.

"Because. . ." He started and lifted his head from his hands. "Because she is my best friend and she deserves to be happy with the one she loves."

"What makes you think she won't be happy with you?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know." he whispered.

Tonks stood up and kneeled in front of Harry, "She would be happy, I've seen the way you two look at each other, this would work."

"How can you be so sure." He retorted. "How will you know she won't be hurt or something."

"Faith, Harry." She said. "I have faith, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, even Mad-eye, has faith in the two of you, so will the rest of the wizarding world."

"How do you know she will say yes?" Harry asked.

"Because she loves you, Harry."

Harry sat there contemplating Tonk's speech, he smiled at the thought of Hermione Granger as Hermione Potter, _his wife_.

"Alright, but everything will be on our terms." Everybody smiled at Harry. Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Oh God, I do love her." he said.

"Realizations suck, don't they Harry." Teased Sirius.

"Oh shut up. Do I get to go to Hogsmeade to get her a ring." he asked. " If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it right."

"We already have one, if you want to use it." said Sirius pulling out a ring, it was a simple golden band with a diamond on it. "It was your mother's engagement ring."

Harry took it and looked at it. "Well, that makes things easier." Everybody laughed

"That's our Harry." said Remus.

"Go get her Harry." said Dumbledore with his mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

Harry headed out of the door, his confidence draining as he headed to the Great Hall for lunch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Friends with Benefits**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and one or two characters that don't exist in the books.**

**I love you all!!! Happy Christmas, Happy New Years and I love youHarry Potter!**

**Chapter Two**

When he got there Hermione was sitting next to Ron and across from Ginny, she was laughing at something that Ron had said. Harry smiled and went and sat next to her.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Ok, Snuffles was there, and Tonks, Remus, and Moody." He said casually.

"What did you talk about?" asked Hermione

"Just stuff for the order." he said grabbing a piece of parchment and quill and started to write.

_Hermione-_

_I really need to talk to you._

_-Harry._

Folded and placed it on her lap, Hermione opened it and read it quickly taking a quill and wrote back.

_Harry-_

_Ok, when do you want to meet?_

_-Hermione._

She carefully folded it and placed it on his lap and went back to listening to Ron tell his story about asking Luna on a date to Ginny.

"Oh, our little Ronnie is growing up." Ginny teased.

"Don't call me that."He retorted. Hermione chuckled at his childishness as she felt the note return to her lap.

_Hermione-_

_Will you skip History of Magic with me? Its kind of important_

_-Harry_

Hermione looked at Harry and then wrote back

_Harry-_

_Ok_

_-Hermione_

She placed it gently on his lap then went back into eating her lunch.

He read her note and smiled, it was a different answer that what he anticipated but all the same he was pleased.

When it was time to go to class Harry had to lie to Ron. "Uh me and Hermione were asked by Dumbledore to help him. . ."

"Sort papers for him during History of Magic." finished Hermione glaring at Harry and his stupidity.

"Alright. I guess I'll take notes for you guys." Ron said slowly.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said as Harry led her away from the Great Hall.

"You want to go to the Room of Requirements?" He asked Hermione.

"Sounds Great." and he led her up the stairs, and before he did he made eye contact with Dumbledore, who in return shot him a knowing glance.

When they got up there Harry said the password and went into the room, which at the moment had turned to a bright room with two overstuffed chairs next to a fireplace, that had a roaring fire going.

Hermione sat down and Harry sat across from her.

"Ok, Harry. Tell me what is going on." she said gently.

"Well Tonks found a way to kill Voldemort." he started.

"Really that's great. How does it work?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, somebody found this book called _Potter Family Book of Spells_, and the spell is called the Spell of Infinity, and it is performed by a Potter and his lover, they say an incantation and the Potter says something else and it will kill the thing that has caused a Potter pain." he said.

"Wow." she said thinking over the logic of the spell, "about this lover business. . ." she asked.

"Oh, about that. "he said suddenly getting nervous. "well I was hoping that you would marry me and be that someone."

"Ok." she said bluntly.

"What?" He asked.

"I said ok, I will marry you."

"But Hermione don't you want to think about it?"

"No, I've all ready made up my mind, I am going to do it, besides you would do the same for me if I needed you to do it."

"Of course I would." he started but was interrupted.

"Exactly."

"But. . ."

"Will you stop trying to talk me out of it, I love you Harry Potter and I want to marry you even though we are seventeen and even though we are still in school I will do it, no matter how hard you try to talk me out of it, it won't happen."

"You. . . love me?"he shuttered

"Very much so." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said leaning closer to Hermione, and she met him halfway and pressed her lips on to his, and he rubbed his tongue along the bottom of her lip, begging entrance into her mouth, which she readily granted. The kiss grew deeper by the second, only the lack of oxygen broke them apart.

"I have something for you." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring and got onto his knee. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you." she answered and once again kissed him speechless.

When they stopped Hermione grinned evilly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I was just thinking, we should have a surprise wedding." She said

"A what?"

"You tell everybody that your getting married to someone and nobody will know it is me." She said.

"You scarlet women." he said grinning. "We can do that, I told Dumbledore we'd do this on our own terms, but that means we have to have a secret relationship?"

"Yes it does, where is your since of adventure?"asked Hermione.

"Still in the Great Hall, with everything else." Hermione smiled.

"We should go talk to Dumbledore. "She said.

"Do we have to?" whined Harry, pulling Hermione on to his lap and burring his face into her hair.

"Well not this second." she said and he smiled at that. She looked at the ring. "This is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"It was my mothers. Sirius gave it to me."

"Well, it's and honor to wear your mothers ring."

"It looks beautiful on you." He said nuzzling her neck and then kissed her deeply.

There was a know on the door, it was Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius who was still in his anamagi form. They walked in only to see Hermione sitting on Harry's kissing each other passionately, which they slowly let go as Sirius transformed into his human self.

"I see things are going well here."said Dumbledore as he conjured two chairs for himself and Remus and Sirius took Hermione's vacated seat.

"Never better." Hermione said.

"Well, we came to plan a wedding." said Sirius.

"Ok."said Harry, whose hand was innocently resting on Hermione's thigh and her head was on his chest. "What we want to do is tell everybody is that I'm getting married to somebody and Hermione will act like normal even on the invitation, I want it to say 'Harry Potter will marry the girl he loves and on the big day everyone will find out that I am marrying her." he explained.

"Ok fine." Said Dumbledore, taking notes. "Im assuming that you will tell your parents, Hermione?""Uh. . I haven't thought about that." She said looking at Harry, he smiled at her. "yeah I guess we will have to tell them before hand."

"Ok, what about a date?" asked Remus. He was enjoying the new couple's nervousness.

"We just got engaged today, you expect us to know this already?" asked Harry.

"Well the sooner we get rid of Voldemort, the sooner you two can enjoy your life together." said Sirius.

"Good point." Said Hermione. "Lets see, today is October the twenty first, how about Christmas Eve?"

"Sounds great." Said Harry squeezing her hand.

It had been about four hours that they were planning the wedding when Remus looked at his watch, it read five-thirty.

"Boy time flies." He said.

"You two should go to dinner, before anyone gets suspicious." said Sirius

"Yeah, I suppose." Said Hermione standing up from Harry's lap.

Harry stood up after Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I guess, we can't do this for awhile." He said and moved his hands to her face and her hands went to his waist, and he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her like he was never to see her again.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and they two future lovers broke apart. "Now get to dinner." he said with a smile as the two walked out of the door.

"I hope they can pull this off." said Remus.

"They can pull it off, even if one of them can't, the other one can back them up." said Sirius.

"I've seen these two, if any two can do it, its them." said Dumbledore.


End file.
